Cabin Fever
by EroPrincess
Summary: After the arduous fight with Shinnok and the Forces of Darkness, Takeda and Jacqui decide to spend some much-needed time together alone. What can two young lovers do in a private cabin nestled in the snowy heart of the Himalayas?


I haven't written fan fiction in over a year. I've sworn off my fan fiction days for good and simply focused on working on my upcoming novel (debuting 2000-whenever-17).

However, in the meantime I've been watching the MKX story mode on YouTube and decided to write a smutty one-shot featuring your favorite Blasian couple.

I don't have a beta-reader, so please forgive any grammatical errors you may find.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Mortal Kombat_ nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Netherrealm Studios, the WB and Ed Boon and 'em. I don't work for those companies or people; I write for fun and for free.

This one-shot takes places after Cassie Cage defeats Shinnok; after Takeda and Jacqui promised one another they'll take a trip and enjoy a moonlight walk in the woods.

 **Music Inspirations:** Beyoncé's "Rocket"  & Rihanna's "Kiss It Better (Instrumental)"

This story's edited due to ffnet's restrictions on MA-rated fiction. If you're interested in reading the unedited version, just visit any of the links in my profile.

* * *

 **Cabin Fever**

Jacqueline Briggs lay against the soft, thick Indian cotton duvet wearing a lemon silk chemise with thin straps. The angled dip of the nightgown's neckline barely contained her heavy breasts that nearly overflowed from the thin material. She looked down at her generous cleavage and smirked at the twin peaks of her nipples pushing the cloth of her chemise forward, pointing directly at her lover, before settling her dark brown eyes on him again.

She rested against the goose down pillows and balanced her upper body on her elbows. Opening her thighs, she freely exposed herself to her boyfriend, allowing him to see her freshly shaven. The faintest of jet-black curls topping just above her clit.

A tanned hand reached forward to caress the glistening dark lips of her sex before Jacqueline promptly shut her thighs, eliciting a groan from her lover. Listening to his agitated moan made Jacqueline giggle before she decided to tease him a little bit more.

"So? Are you gonna take it?" She asked with a seductive husk in her tone.

Staring down at his girlfriend, Takahashi Takeda kneeled on the foot of the bed and grabbed her knees. He separated them to get another look at the gleaming wetness of her pink flesh.

Silently Jacqueline acquiesced her man and spread her legs apart, the balls of her feet touching the edges of the bed on either side of her. She fully lay back against the pillows and folded her arms behind her head. Jacqueline kept quiet, not wanting any words to ruin the sensual tranquility of the atmosphere. Her lips curved in a soft smile as she hummed along to the instrumental of Rihanna's "Kiss It Better" playing from Takeda's portable Bluetooth speaker.

For a moment Takeda was silent as he stared at the beauty laying before him. His girlfriend Jacqueline Briggs appeared ethereal in the soft light of the small lamps mounted on either side of the four-poster bed. The fireplace behind him ignited the room in an orange glow. The kindling fire set the room in a gentle blaze and warmed the air. The wood in the fireplace crackled in perfect cadence to the guitar riff of the music playing.

Takeda became used to seeing Jacqueline in her kombat camouflage, body armor and gauntlets as they worked together on military missions saving Earthrealm from the forces of Outworld and the Netherrealm. He nearly forgotten what she looked like outside of her military gear.

His eyes devoured the way her soft skin was barely covered in her nightgown. The bright yellow of the silk only accentuated the smoothness of her brown skin. He admired her slim arms and the toned definition of her curved thighs opened just for his viewing pleasure.

Takeda's dark eyes traveled to Jacqueline's face and there he stared, just taking in her natural beauty. His breath caught in his throat from the way she seductively looked at him. Her eyes were hooded; her curled lashes only enhancing the sultry glint in her dark irises that mirrored the radiance of the dimly lit room. From her thick, arched brows to the raspberry tint of her soft lips, Takeda's chest swelled with pride as he knew he was the luckiest man in Earthrealm to have her.

He climbed over her body, his bare chest smoothing over the silk of her chemise. Their hardened nipples touched, grazing against one another's. The contact sent sizzling desire along their nerves and elicited a passionate groan from Jacqueline. Hearing her voice made Takeda rigid as steel. Gooseflesh prickled their skin and Jacqueline throatily chuckled when she felt Takeda's smooth lips trailing butterfly kisses from the valley of her breasts, over her collarbone, and up to the crook of her neck.

Nuzzling his face against her skin, Takeda inhaled the sweet scent of cocoa butter from her neck. He nipped, bit, and licked her flesh, causing Jacqueline's giggles to become louder.

He grinned against her neck as his hips settled in between her thighs. Their pelvises touched and Takeda had to stifle his decadent groan when he felt his lover's intimate wetness soaking through his black silk pajama pants, sticking to his dick.

Deeply burying his face in her neck, Takeda grit his teeth and rotated his hips into hers. Grinding, mimicking the love they were soon to make. His fingers tangled in her thick, black hair and he was thankful for once Jacqueline decided to forgo her usual cornrows and let her natural her free.

She called it a twist-out.

He called it pretty.

Even over the cloth of his pants Jacqueline felt every vein of his hardness. She coiled her legs around his waist, the balls of her feet digging into his ass to keep him close to her. The lips of her sex welcomed his body in between them as he pressed and pushed further, deeper. The friction of his silk pants rubbing against her erect clit made Jacqueline tremor and gasp in pleasure. " _Ugh_ …"

Her thighs shook while her arms wrapped around his back, as her nails clawed and scratched his skin. Her hips thrust upwards, matching his urgent tempo. The sounds of heavy panting filled the air as their passion and the ferociousness of their rhythmic of their grinding increased.

The bed rocked. The duvet and sheets crumpled underneath them. Sweat peppered their skin as their bodies moved harder and faster. She pulled at his hair, forcing his head to lift from her neck so she could stare at his face.

Jacqueline felt her heart flutter and her stomach sink to her knees as she admired his boyish handsomeness. She took in the sight of his smooth, tanned skin, his angled jawline and cheekbones, his dark, almond-shaped eyes, double-lids and thin lips. Her grip in his bone-straight, jet-black hair tightened while her other hand rubbed against his back, soothing the scratches and nail bites she left behind.

Nestled in heart of the Himalayas, Takeda and Jacqueline shared a quaint villa at a resort located in the snow-capped woods. Even though they worked on the same team to kombat the Forces of Darkness, it wasn't often Takeda and Jacqueline were able to spend quality time together as a couple. She lived in the United States in Texas with her family and worked on the military base with the Special Forces.

Takeda lived on the other side of the world in the Himalayas with his sensei Hanzo Hasashi and fellow shinobi of the Shirai Ryu clan. While seeing each other off missions was a rarity, by chance the Shirai Ryu wanted to meet with members of the Special Forces over the weekend to discuss any possible upcoming threats to Earthrealm. Jacqueline along with Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, her father Jax, and best friend Cassie traveled to Asia to meet with the leader of the Shirai Ryu.

Jacqueline and Takeda were sitting across from each other at the meeting but it was difficult for Jacqueline to concentrate on what was being said. Throughout the meeting, her boyfriend decided to fill her mind with salacious thoughts and lascivious promises of what was to come once they were alone.

She cursed the telepathic abilities Takeda inherited from his father. The images of their erotic coupling he filled in her mind were almost too much to bear. Mental pictures of the two of them naked in tangled sheets, their bodies glistening, heavy breathing ghosting over their faces as he thrust brutally on top of her caused dots of sweat to appear along her brow. Her panties were soaked and her nipples hardened against her heavy fabric of her military uniform.

Jacqueline was embarrassed she was beyond turned on while everyone was present at the meeting—including her _father_. She knew Takeda was humored at the way she kept fidgeting in her seat, wiping the perspiration from her forehead, and clearing her throat in attempt to ease her arousal.

Her best friend Cassie who was seated to her right kept asking her if she was alright. Jacqueline nodded; she feared if she spoke her voice would crack because her throat was dry.

When the meeting was over and everyone left the room, Takeda quickly pulled Jacqueline aside and told her he rented a villa for the night for the two of them to share. Managing to sneak away from her family with the help of Cassie, Jacqueline met her boyfriend at the resort for a night of passion and pleasure.

"I should kill you for what you did to me today at the meeting." Jacqueline fisted her hand in his hair keeping her grip firm as she remembered what happened earlier that day.

Takeda grinned before saying, "And here I thought you liked it." His hands rubbed along her sides before reaching her breasts. He palmed her heavy mounds, squeezing, kneading, and jiggling her creamy flesh like dough.

Jacqueline smirked. "I did, smartass."

Pulling his face close to hers, Jacqueline stretched her neck forward and gently planted a kiss against his lips. Her lips moved to the corner of his mouth, along his cheek, and the tip of his nose, peppering a trail of tender kisses to his face.

Pushing his bangs aside, she gave him another soft kiss on his forehead before repeating her question. "Are you gonna take it?" She studied her boyfriend's face for a few seconds as he pretended to contemplate his answer.

Not giving him a chance to reply, Jacqueline pressed her finger to his lips and said, "On second thought, hold that thought. I still have to get you back for what you did to me today."

Takeda's black eyes brightened in excitement as he anticipated what his girlfriend had in store for him. Eagerly he lifted himself off her and rolled on his back. Turning to Jacqueline, he asked with an enthusiastic grin stretching his lips, "So… what are you gonna do?"

Rolling her body on top of his, Jacqueline traced her painted fingernail along the outline of his lips. Giving him a sensual smirk, she responded. "Can't you read my mind?"

"I'd rather you just tell me." Takeda reached for the straps of her chemise and slowly pulled them down over her shoulders. "It's a lot more fun to hear you say it."

Jacqueline helped him and pulled her arms free from the straps, lifted her body from his, and straddled his hips. The nightgown fell past her breasts, exposing them to her lover. Takeda reached for her chest again, but she swatted his hands away. Jacqueline bunched the hem of her chemise around her waist and rocked her hips forward and back against his.

Takeda released a series of erotic grunts from the sensational feeling of his girlfriend's hot wetness saturating his pajama pants. As she pressed down deeply onto him, he steadily lifted his lower body up. The friction of the soaked fabric rubbing against him caused him to let out a deep groan of pleasure.

Jacqueline felt her man's stiffness wedged in between her intimate lips, the tip of his clothed dick pushed repeatedly against her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth to ebb the feeling of her oncoming climax.

 _Not yet_ , she told herself. _But I'm so **close**_.

Roughly grabbing her hips, Takeda took control and violently slammed Jacqueline's body down on his. As the urgency of their grinding increased, he mentally told her after reading her mind, _Let it happen_. _Don't hold back_.

"By the Elder Gods, you feel so _goood_ ," Takeda moaned aloud. His hands smoothed from her hips to her ass. There he firmly grabbed each curvy cheek, digging his blunt nails into her soft flesh to roughly push her against his hips.

Jacqueline felt dizzy with lust. The lascivious thoughts in her head were spinning out-of-control and listening to her boyfriend's wanton voice encouraging her to come was nearly too much for her. She flattened her palms on his taut stomach to stop him from moving and ceased her motions as well. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked her fuzzy vision into focus and smirked again at Takeda's disappointed countenance.

"Wha—what are you _doing_?" He nearly cried in disappointment.

This time Jacqueline didn't hold back the giggles that bubbled in her throat. She pressed a hand over her chest to control her laughter. In between her chuckles she reminded him, "I promised I would get you back. And I am."

* * *

Trapped in each other's arms, Takeda and Jacqueline lay in tangled, damp sheets hours later staring at the falling snow in the moonlit night from the skylight. Their bodies were sticky with sweat, their limbs were sore, and Jacqueline felt the familiar ache in between her thighs. The inferno in the fireplace had long since died out, cooling the room significantly. Neither felt the room's chill as they basked in each other's warmth.

Peppering languid kisses down her chest, Takeda closed his lips around her nipple suckled.

Watching her lover gently nurse from her breasts made a gentle smile curve Jacqueline's lips. Her fingers threaded in his hair while a contended sigh fell from her lips. She snuggled deeply in the pillow before whispering, "I'm still gonna get you back, Takeda."

Grinning against her chest, Takeda looked up at the woman of his life and snickered. Throughout the night Jacqueline promised him she was going to exact her revenge against him for taking control of their foreplay. It was one of the many things he loved about Jacqueline Briggs: her stubbornness and determination.

He kissed his way up along her chest and burrowed his face in her neck. Nipping her soft skin, he whispered, "And I love you too, Jacqui."

Coiling his silky locks in her fingers, Jacqueline's eyes fluttered close when sleep finally began to consume her. Before she fell away into dreamland, Takeda heard her breathy murmur, "I love you," and that was more than enough for him. Until the next time he'll be able to get under her skin and irritate her all over again.

With that thought in mind, Takeda hugged his girlfriend close to his chest and fell asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

 **Irrelevant thoughts:** Jacqui got some tig-ole-bitties. She's the shortest member of her team. I'm neutral to this pairing, but I am a fan of Takeda after reading the comics and learning about his backstory. I prefer to use Jacqueline's government name as opposed to her nickname because I think it's pretty. Rihanna's "Kiss It Better" instrumental is the perfect soundtrack for fucking. I challenged myself to write a story where I wouldn't use the words: **pussy** and **chocolate**. I don't know for sure of Jacqui lives in Texas or not. I do know that's where Sonya's from. And since Jax and Sonya are best friends and they work for the Special Forces, I thought it would make sense to say Jacqui resides in Texas, too. Takeda is 23-years-old in the series. Cassie is 20. I don't know the ages of Kung Jin or Jacqui, but I surmise Jacqui's the youngest member of the team.


End file.
